


What Should've Been

by ActionGerard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActionGerard/pseuds/ActionGerard
Summary: A fix-it fic of sort for the latest season of Stranger Things.





	What Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, I used to write for this fandom a lot. And since S3 came out, I'm back. Enjoy. ♡

I'm gonna fucking deck you, Mike Wheeler. What the fuck.


End file.
